The Hybrids of Krypton
by MarvelGeek
Summary: Jor-El II and his younger sister, Van-El are the children of Kal-El and Lois Lane. When the son of General Zod comes back to destroy them, Superman isn't even a challenge, so Jor-El II and Van-El go on a search to find the Avengers, the only people they know can help.
1. Chapter 1

"Jor-El! I'm scared!"

A pair of siblings were huddled in the storm cellar of an old country town house on a hill. The older teenage boy had perfectly combed dark hair and wide sapphire eyes, he was cradling a small, petite four year old girl with curly dark hair in pigtails and wide sapphire eyes like his own. He hushed her gently, running his fingers through her silky hair. As they heard the unmistakable sound of a struggle outside.

"Van-El I'm going to go help Dad, okay? I want you to stay here and stay hidden."

He whispered and moved to get up but Van-El clung to him and didn't let him leave without her.

"Let me go too! I help Jor-El!"

She whimpered but he hushed her again and set her on the floor, shaking his head firmly. So instantly she knew that the sixteen year old meant business.

"No. I'll be back soon."

He hissed and ran to the stairs, quickly climbing them to leave the cellar. Then was horrified as he saw the state of their home. It was completely destroyed, what had been of their home was just a hollowed shell. He saw the red and blue blur flying around what seemed like another man dressed in black. He watched as the other man tackled his father and shoved him into the ground. Jor-El screamed in rage and took off running towards them.

His bare feet ripped up the grass and wheat beneath them as he ran as fast as his superhuman, Half-Kryptonian body would allow him to, as he neared the fighting pair he registered the fact that the dark clothed man had dark hair and matching eyes with a maniacal smile on his face. He watched his father look up at him, eyes full of horror.

"JOR-EL!"

His father screeched as the dark clothed man took off towards Jor-El. He had the boy pressed up against the ground within mere moments. A hybrid child was no match for him in strength or ability, he would have joy killing this one, Kal-El's only son in front of his very eyes. The boy was looking up at him, utterly terrified.

Then he was pulled from the boy's body by an angry Kal-El who threw him across the field, before grasping his son's collar and lifting the boy from the ground.

"Run from here, Jor-El! Take your sister and flee!"

Kal-El hissed and shoved his son towards the house in a desperate attempt to make him leave. But the boy looked at him defiantly and stood his ground.

"No, Dad! I fight for you!"

He snapped, but Kal-El shoved him back, shaking his head in concern and fear for his only son, born from the body of the late woman he loved. He could see her in both his beloved children, sadly her body had been not able to take bearing two Kryptonian children, Jor-El II nearly killed her and Van-El did.

"No, Jor-El! He's General Zod's son! You can't fight him, war is coming my son. Find people who will help, I will hold him off so you and your sister can escape. Run! You carry the hope for Krypton with you."

He ordered and Jor-El nodded and took off for their home. While his father occupied the son of the Kryptonian traitor, who had tried to kill him and their mother when he was young. Jor-El soon reached the destroyed remains of their house and dove for the cellar, where he found a quivering Van-El curled into a ball. He scooped the little girl into his arms and carried her from the cellar running behind the house to the place where the ancient blue car their father loved was parked.

He gently tossed his sister into the backseat making sure she hit a pile of blankets and he slid into the driver's seat himself, slamming on the ignition and shooting out of there as fast as he could, making sure he ignored the sounds of the battle behind him and focused on the road. Letting the tears roll down his cheeks and his loud sobs fill the car, where we they even going?

-TimeSkip-

Jor-El was exhausted, not just tired but exhausted both mentally and physically. They had abandoned the car a few days back as it was out of gas and they had no money in which to fill it. So Jor-El had filled a duffel bag full of blankets and a stuffed unicorn Van-El had brought with her, and they were now walking on the side of the road. Van-El holding the duffel bag and resting on Jor-El's back.

He now had some kind of idea of where they were heading, New York City. He'd seen news reports of some group of crime fighting heroes there. Who better to help him battle General Zod's son and the army he most definitely had?

They had hitchhiked a few times and gotten close, so close that soon they'd reach it. They slept wherever they could find space, whether it be under bridges or on benches. But it seemed like years since they slept in a good bed or ad a decent meal. I mean the only things they got were from trash cans outside of restaurants.

"Jor-El? Can we stop now? I have to go potty."

Van-El whined and Jor-El sighed, nodding and letting her slide off his back and go over behind some trees to relieve herself. He took the meantime to stretch his back and yawn. He really was exhausted but it was more important that they got to New York soon than if he got any sleep.

"Done, Jor-El!"

She called, trudging back over to him and lifting up her arms to be picked up. Jor-El consented, then narrowed his eyes as he saw a strange green glint from under a tree near them. He ordered Van-El to stay back and she did, carefully watching him from across the road. He walked over to the green stone and picked it up, thinking it was some kind of polished marble.

Then he felt nauseated and the unmistakable urge to vomit, he moaned and dropped the stone, shaking and whimpering. He was hot then cold then hot again. Then he realized what it was, Green Kryptonite. It made most full Kryptonians extremely ill and if they were exposed too long, they would die. They didn't know how it effected hybrids. Because he and Van-El were the first ever Half-Kryptonians.

He kicked the stone as hard as he could, which wasn't very hard but managed to move it away from him. He instantly felt slightly better but still a bit dizzy and even more tired than before. He walked back over to Van-El who was staring at him worriedly.

"Green Kryptonite."

He grunted and Van-El gasped, throwing her arms around her brother's waist. Dad had taught them about the different kinds of Kryptonite. Jor-El just saw a small nook under a tree and nodded to it. Van-El nodded as well and both of them grabbed blankets from the duffel and huddled together using the duffel as a pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jor-El carried his younger sister through the looming city of New York. The sidewalks were packed with moving people and huge buildings. It smelled like dirt, grime, smog and fast food. They both instantly hated the smell.

"|[]'_|||.'T'[][]...'_..."

Van-El whined in the Kryptonian language their father had taught them as infants. He tried to cover her face in his jacket, she was just developing her powers and the smell would probably be too much for her to handle. He was barely handling it himself, he felt woozy and extremely shaky already. He winced as Van-El's sharp nails dug into his flesh and she whimpered into the fabric of his jacket.

"Hush, Van-El."

He crooned, making a gentle circling motion on her back to calm her.

"Move, Idiot!"

He grunted suddenly as he was shoved in the back and into the side of a building. His head knocked against the brick along with his face and Van-El screamed. He then slumped against the building, Van-El still in his lap and tried to stem the flow of blood from his nose. The people in the street just stepped around them, they didn't seem to care. Even as Jor-El heaved himself to his feet, grabbing Van-El and their duffel bag as he did so, and held his nose while they submerged themselves back into the crowd.

They gradually discovered that people didn't really look at them, they seemed to glance for a moment but then made it a point to avert their gazes. It was only then that Jor-El realized...They looked like street kids. Their clothes were wore out and smelled terrible, they carried around a huge duffel bag and both were covered in dirt and grime. Anyone would make that assumption.

Van-El just curled up, her head on Jor-El's shoulder as she whimpered into his ear.

"Wanna go home, Jor-El. I miss Daddy."

She whispered and Jor-El frowned, patting her back slightly. He missed a lot of people, their father, their mother, and the friends he used to have, but had to leave in order to stay safe. He began humming softly, twirling her hair around his fingers as he sang in a language she seemed to find comforting, Hawaiian.

"He nani lua 'ole

Ku'u wehi o nâ lani

He kilohana 'oe

Na'u e pûlama mau

Hô'olu i ka poli e

Mehana i ke anu e."

She began to hum along to the song as they walked, nobody could hear them or nobody cared, either way, at least Van-El was happy.

"I can smile when it's raining

And touch the warmth of the sun

I hear children laughing

In this place that I love."

He sang softly, rubbing her back and she ran a hand through his own hair, sweetly. As he walked he thought of their mother, how she would sing this song to them because she thought it was lovely. Not because she was Hawaiian.

"Mau loa ke aloha

i kô pu'uwai hâmama

He u'i lani 'oe

Na'u e mâlama mau

Aia i ka la'i e

Hemolele i ka mâlie."

He could feel her falling asleep on his shoulder, she was dropping off and had stopped humming so he decided to finish their song himself.

"I can smile when it's raining

And touch the warmth of the sun

I hear children laughing

In this place that I love."

By this point he knew Van-El was asleep, and he flinched when a drop of rain hit him on the head. It was wet and cold as it began to rain. He sighed and tucked Van-El into his coat and against his chest so she would stay dry and warm. The rest of the people in the street ran for cover or yanked out umbrellas from their coats. They did no such thing and kept walking in the freezing rain towards the large glowing Avengers tower in the distance.

-TimeSkip-

Van-El woke up against her big brother's chest that was unnaturally hot. She climbed out of his jacket to realize that they were in the middle of an alley way, it was damp, freezing and dark. She was terrified but as she looked at her big brother, she felt even worse. He was shivering even though when she'd been against him he was horribly hot, His forehead was stained with rain and sweat and he was moaning softly.

She realized that he was sick and looked like he was dying. Was the green kryptonite from earlier still effecting him? She had to find help! Then she saw the glowing tower that was so close. That must be where the heroes were! She'd get them for Jor-El! She instantly took off in that direction, she'd get them. She just hoped Jor-El wouldn't wake up before then.

Steve Rogers had just exited the Tower when he saw it, a small homeless girl beating her fists against the double doors of the tower. She was screaming and crying as she beat against the doors, as it didn't open she began to throw her body against it. Steve instantly hurried over at the child's distress.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Steve asked and the child burst into fresh tears. Walking over and clinging to Steve's waist. Steve petted the child's head in confusion and she pointed at the Tower.

"I-I need to get in there, I have to talk to the heroes! My big brother is sick from the green kryptonite and General Zod's son is back to destroy the earth!"

She wailed and Steve's eyes widened, another alien invasion?

"Come with me!"

Steve whispered as he scooped up, Van-El and ran her back inside the tower. The child's eyes widened as she took in the gigantic interior of the tower, she whipped her head around frantically as Steve yelled around the Tower.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! WE HAVE AN ISSUE!"

Steve yelled throughout the tower and within moments the kitchen was full of Avengers. He bolted inside, Van-El still grasped in his arms.

"Steve? What's the problem?!"

Tony snapped and Van-El yelped, burying her face in Steve's shirt. Bruce noticed the child instantly and he made his voice calm and soothing as he walked over to Steve and rested a hand on the little girl's head.

"Hiya, Sweetie. What's your name? Why are you here?"

He asked and Van-El whimpered as she looked at Bruce.

"Van-El, my name is Van-El. Please help me! You people are the heroes, right? My big brother is sick from green kryptonite! General Zod's son came back with an army and he wants to kill the family of El!"

Van-El wailed and all the Avengers looked up in shock, Tony rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Family of El? Are you trying to tell me that you're Superman's daughter?"

Tony laughed and Van-El's eyes narrowed. She screamed in rage and began to float up from Steve's arms. Her powers came out with her emotions because they were only just developing. Her eyes turned red and began to glow as she screamed.

"My father's name is Kal-El of Krypton! My big brother's is Jor-El II! You will not is respect us!"

She growled and Tony gaped at her, nodding. She then dropped from the air and Steve lunged forwards to catch her. When she was safe in his arms she whimpered loudly.

"Then please help me! Jor-El is sick!"


End file.
